The advent of consumer electronics has resulted in a number of electronic teaching devices. One field to which the electronic teaching devices have been applied is the study of mathematics. These devices have focused on presenting mathematics through numerical representations, i.e., the digits "0" through "9." The position of these digits in a character string represents the base ten numbering system.
By teaching mathematics through numerical representation, the play patterns are limited to drill and practice activities for children already familiar with the basic concepts of the base ten numbering system. Thus, these electronic teaching devices do not help children understand base ten system, but rather, merely improve their math skills through repetition.
Some devices represent numbers by counting objects. While this method can be practiced by children without knowledge of the base ten numbering system, it does not improve the child's understanding of the base ten numbering system because it does not teach the integral concept of place value.
Therefore, a need has arisen in the industry for an electronic teaching device which graphically presents mathematics associated with the base ten, or other base, numbering system.